Kilasan Rintik Hujan
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Kilasan rintik hujan itu membentuk simfoni hidup, Mr. Monk — for U/A pairs challenge.


**a/n:**

-Uh, saya nulis ini sambil masih merasa sedih nginget "Mr. Monk and The End. Pt. 2". Yah, meski kerasa .. errr, agak cepet _pace-_nya, tapi saya sukaa :D.

-Oh ya, saya gak terlalu ngikutin, sebenarnya. Palingan kadang suka nonton di Universal (dimana yang diputer _season-season _lama, dan dimana disana masih ada Sharona, dan saya cinta Monk ama Sharona.) dan gak terlalu sering nonton season 8-nya di Starworld. Jadi .. uh, soal _canon fact_, belum tentu bener. Ehehe..

-Wew. Semoga Adrian/Trudy-nya kerasa. Ehehehe. Saya gak yakin bisa kerasa, sih -_-.

-Tik, tik, tiknya terlintas gitu aja. Saya awalnya gak pengen nyantumin, takut dianggap mirip-mirip ama fanfic **Tap Tik Tik Tap **milik **dilia shiraishi**, tapi ya sudahlah. _I've told you the truth._

**Kilasan Rintik Hujan.**

**disclaimer: **Monk © USA & Andy Breckman, Kilasan Rintik Hujan © Haruki Karayuki D.

Tetes -tetes air hujan berpacu menyentuh bumi. Terdengar bunyi "tik-tik" –bunyi akibat titik hujan yang bergesekan dengan tanah – yang menerus, menciptakan simfoni yang menemani adegan-adegan manis kehidupan.

(_Tik, tik, tik.)_

Menciptakan ritme yang lambat namun pasti. Sama seperti ketikan _keyboard_ Molly Evans. Konsentrasinya terkuras pada layar monitor komputernya. Wanita itu sesekali memberi dirinya jeda dengan meminum cairan hitam pekat di mugnya agar ia tidak tertidur.

Sementara itu, seorang pria, terlihat dari garis mukanya memiliki sejarah panjang dalam hidupnya, memerhatikan dari belakang. Sebuah kurva senyum terbentuk seiring dengan nostalagia yang mendekapnya dengan hangat.

(_Tik, tik, tik,)_

Terdengar lagi bunyi ketikan dari _keyboard_ yang diiringi gerimis yang menemani malam mereka. Hujan seakan menyelimuti mereka dengan kesegaran, menyambut hubungan baru dengan lembut.

"Kurasa novel ibu hebat sekali..," gumam wanita itu di sela bunyi ketiknya. "Apa aku bisa mengadaptasinya dengan baik?"

_(Bunyi tik itu kesunyian, seiring dengan keraguannya.)_

"Kurasa kau bisa."

Sebuah suara menyempitkan keraguan itu. Suara yang bermuatan kasih sayang pada Molly, layaknya ayah kepada anak. Amat yakin, meski sang pelakunya sendiri justru tidak yakin. "Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya wanita itu, kini menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Mata lelah yang memancarkan sorot bahagia itu ia tatap, mengharap jawaban sejujur-jujurnya.

"Aku .. hanya yakin. Trudy pasti akan bahagia juga kalau melihat anaknya mengadaptasi novelnya." Dan sorot mata itu dijawab dengan keyakinan yang dibutuhkan oleh Molly. "Kau tahu, ibumu dulu juga pernah seperti ini, saat mengerjakan novel adaptasi film. Dan toh ia bisa melewatinya dengan baik." Sebuah jeda ia ciptakan. "Jadi kau pasti bisa."

Sebuah senyum optimis terbentuk dari wajah wanita yang mulai mengantuk itu. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hujan terus menitik manis, memberi rima dalam hubungan ayah-anak mereka, memberi denyut baru bagi hubugan mereka. Sesuatu yang mereka cari selama ini. Kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Sementara itu, sepasang mata pria itu memandang langit, seperti tersadar akan simfoni kehidupannya.

* * *

Tetes -tetes air hujan berpacu menyentuh bumi. Terdengar bunyi "tik-tik" –bunyi akibat titik hujan yang bergesekan dengan tanah – yang menerus, menciptakan simfoni yang menemani adegan-adegan pahit kehidupan.

(_Tik, tik, tik,)_

Hujan terus memukul-mukul tubuhnya (yah, tepatnya jasnya). Terus mengarati perasaannya seperti besi dikarati oleh air dan udara. Hujan terus mengikis cahaya dalam kehidupannya, seperti air sungai mengerosi sekitarnya. Hujan tak mendukung keadaannya saat ini.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Ia menunggu_nya_. Ia menunggu orang yang telah mengobrak-abrik kehidupannya. Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Sebuah sekop di tangannya, menggali bukti otentik akan gagasannya. Tanah becek yang ia injak kini tak ia pedulikan lagi, meski ia _biasanya_ seseorang yang sangat higenis.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Hujan terus menderu cepat. Membiarkan tubuh lemah yang terkontaminasi racun untuk membunuhnya semakin lelah. Hanya, ada sesuatu yang ia tunggu, sesuatu yang teramat sangat penting. Sesuatu yang telah ia cari selama 12 tahun yang lalu.

_(Tik, tik, tik)_

Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan hidupnya selama ini—mencari penyebab kematian istrinya! Yang terus menjadi ganjalan dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bisa menjalani hidup setelah kehilangan potongan hatinya.

Dan kini, ia telah menemukannya. Dan seperti pemburu pada sasarannya, ia takkan membiarkan orang itu lolos.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Terus hujan menderu, seperti rasa dendam yang menggeliat. Saat ini hukum alam tak berlaku: air tak bisa mengalahkan api. Malah, dalam beberapa hal tertentu, memperkuatnya.

Sorot cahaya lampu tiba-tiba menyilaukan matanya. Saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa penyelesaian masalah ini akhirnya tiba.

_(Tik, tik, tik)_

Hujan tak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi.

_

* * *

_

Tetes -tetes air hujan berpacu menyentuh bumi. Terdengar bunyi "tik-tik" –bunyi akibat titik hujan yang bergesekan dengan tanah – yang menerus, menciptakan simfoni yang menemani adegan-adegan melankolis kehidupan.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Lagi dan lagi, ia melenakan hatinya pada kesedihan tak berdasar. Membawa perasaannya pada kesedihan, pada kesakitan. _Time not erase anything_. Waktu malah memperparahnya, dalam beberapa kasus. Begitu juga saat ini. Ia semakin terus berdosa, berdosa akan kematian Trudy.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Ia merasa dirinya adalah pihak yang salah dalam hal ini. Kematian itu adalah salahnya. _Mungkin saja sebenarnya ia menarget aku.._, terus menerus pikiran itu terlintas. Dan di keheningan, suara itu terasa semakin jelas. Memekakkan telinganya, membuatnya semakin berdosa.

_(Tik, tik, tik)_

Tahun demi tahun, ia tetap merasa sakit di dalam. Kejadian traumatis, telah mengubah dirinya. 312 fobia adalah bukti otentik untuk kasus ini. Kejadian ini menjebaknya dalam _loop_ masa lalu tak berkesudahan.

Kematian itu juga yang jadi landasan hidupnya kini. Mencari penyebab habisnya nafas sang istri. Ia terus menyelidikinya sampai saat ini, dimana titik terang tak bisa ia temukan.

Hujan kali ini semakin menjebaknya dalam masa lalu dan rasa melankolis. Sebuah déjà vu yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Tetes -tetes air hujan berpacu menyentuh bumi. Terdengar bunyi "tik-tik" –bunyi akibat titik hujan yang bergesekan dengan tanah – yang menerus, menciptakan simfoni yang menemani adegan-adegan romantis kehidupan.

(_Tik , tik, tik)_

Dua tangan saling menggenggam solid. Membiarkan mereka terlena dengan nyanyian alam, seperti _prelude _hubungan mereka. Di dalam rumah baru mereka, dimana hati mereka tertanam selamanya, mereka menikmati rintikan hujan sambil mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sofa. TV sengaja tidak dinyalakan, menambah suasana melankolis yang syahdu dari hujan yang menitik.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Ketukan-ketukan hujan menyiram hubungan cinta baru seperti air menyiram tumbuhan setiap hari. Hujan itu semakin menumbuhkan hubungan baru itu, membuat hubungan mereka semakin dalam dan kuat.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Sebuah hening tercipta saat sang lelaki menanyakan pertanyaan simpel itu. Hanya terdengar bunyi rintik hujan setelah itu.

_(Tik, tik, tik)_

_(Tik, tik, tik)_

Hujan menenggelamkan bisikan Trudy yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan itu. Sementara itu, sang pria kini hampir mati penasaran ( –dalam beberapa kasusnya, rasa penasaran memang _bisa_ membawa seseorang dalam kematian!) saat ia akhirnya melihat mulut sang wanita memberi jawaban .. yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia dengar. Ia tak bisa membaca gerak bibir istrinya itu. Yang jelas, ia tahu bahwa itu kata-kata itu ada satu suku kata.

..dimana itu bisa "_yes_", bisa juga "_no_".

"Kau bilang apa?"

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

"Menurutmu, apa?" tanya wanita itu, tanpa disengaja, memberikan kesan menggoda. Membuat suaminya ini penasaran mengulik apa yang ia ucapkan.

Bunyi hujan menyela dengan tik,tik,tik nya. Tik-tik yang menjadi _stopwatch_ untuk mengukur waktu hening mereka.

"Kau membuatku mati penasaran," ucapnya. Nada itu mengajukan tanya, yang tak digubris oleh Trudy. Fakta tentang perasaan itu ia selimuti dengan misteri, menambah penasaran untuk Monk.

"Kau detektif, kan, Adrian? Kau seharusnya bisa mencari tahu sendiri," ucapnya, nada itu membiarkan pria di sebelahnya tetap penasaran.

Sementara itu, sang pria merasakan sentuhan hangat yang jelas. Kesolidan yang tak bisa dibohongi. Rasa cinta yang tumbuh merambat di sana.

Ia tahu jawabannya "iya" tanpa menguras otaknya –hei, semua bukti sudah terkumpul, dan semua jelas memberi tahunya bahwa di sini ada cinta. Sebuah keabstrakan yang absolut terasa.

(_Tik, tik, tik)_

Hujan memberi kesempatan untuk keheningan dua pasangan ini, juga kesempatan untuk menyuburkan hubungan mereka.

* * *

_**.. life is not about waiting for the storm to pass, but learning to dance in the rain..**_


End file.
